Dr Adorable official fan-fiction MLP: FiM
by Death Star 813
Summary: Hello again. This is a stand alone story, though it is tied in with my first story as you will see. However, you do not need to read the first one to understand this one. This one is based off of "Dr. Adorable" which is a fan-made spinoff of "Dr. Horrible" I decided that it needed a story, so here you go. Thank you for reading this, and leave your reviews. Thanks again :D


Dr. Adorable MLP fan-fic

Based off of "Dr. Horrible" inspired by the fandom's "Dr. Adorable" spin off.

"Oh come on Fluttershy, you know that's not true." Rainbowdash says.

"We'll, I know, but I don't like it either way." Fluttershy replies. The two pegasi are walking down to the market while having a normal conversation.

"Hello you two, is there anything I can get you?" The market stand owner asks.

"I'll have five celery sticks please." Fluttershy says.

"That will be ten bits." Fluttershy takes out the money, puts it on the table, and puts the food into her bag. "Thank you for your business and have a good day." The seller says.

"Thank you, you too." And the two pegasi head off again.

"So what is the point of buying these?" Rainbowdash asks.,

"Angle, he went eat anything but this. I tried to get him to eat anything, but he refused." She replies.

"Angle. Fluttershy, I'm telling you, you need to stand up to that jerk."

"I know, but I just don't have it in me."

"Do you want me to?" Rainbowdash asks seriously.

"No, I doubt he will listen to you. I doubt he will listen to anypony. He is free spirited."

"That's a way to put it." Rainbowdash mutters. "Well, here's your house. Have fun making him something to eat." She says sarcastically.

"I'll try. And thank you for going with me to the market, it's nice to have company." Fluttershy says politely to Rainbowdash.

"No problem. Besides, I needed this stuff anyway." She exposes four apples she bought. "Well, have a good night Fluttershy."

"You too." And she watches her friend fly back up to her house. She reluctantly heads back into her house, and starts putting the ingredients together.

"Ok Angle bunny, here you go." She puts the plate in front of him. He looks at it, thinking he can intimidate it, and pulls out a recipe book. He points to the top. "Oh, Im missing the cherry. Umm, let me see if I have an extra." She goes to her cupboard, and opens it. It's bone-dry. "Sorry Angle, but I don't have any left. Can you just deal with it for the time being?" She asks. He kicks the bowl and it hits her eye. She runs it, and looks at the un-greatfull bunny. "We'll now I don't have anything to make you. All I have are these tomatoes." Angle sighs, and slowly eats one of the tomatoes. Fluttershy smiles, and heads down into her basement, hoping the bunny will be distracted long enough.

"Oh Dashie, if only you knew." Fluttershy says, sliding a hoof across a picture of Rainbowdash smiling. She slides into a scientist coat that covers her front two hooves, but leaves her back half exposed. She finds a pair of goggles, and walks to a giant screen. She lost the remote to it, but she had some knives next to her she looked at a pile of hay which had a picture of Gilda on it. Evrey time she threw one at it, a memory would appear in her mind. Se didn't know why, or how, but it jut, happened. She threw one.

11 months ago

"Come on, it's ok, follow me." Fluttershy was trying to get a row of ducklings and the parents across the path. She bumped into Gilda.

"Oh, excuse me."

"Hey, watch where your going!" Gilda screamed.

" I-Im sorry I didn't-"

"I-I'm sorry I." Gilda mocks. She roars in Fluttershy's face. The ducks run away and Fluttershy runs back to her house, her mane in front of her eyes. She barley is able to get to her house, goes inside, locks the door, and cries. She cries for about an hour.

She snaps back to the preasent. She is breathing heavily, and her eyes are dilated. She sits there for half an hour, trying to not hyperventilate. Once her breathing normalizes, she takes another knife and throws it.

6 months ago.

Fluttershy was in the town market, when a shadow appeared over her. Without looking behind her, she moved to the left, trying to get out if the way. " I'm terribly sorry, you can go ahead." She says to the person behind her.

"Oh, you'll be sorry." A fist comes down and hits her right eye. "Now, your sorry." Gilda laughs. Fluttershy cries, and flips her head so her mane is covering the eye. She runs back to her cottage.

"Hey hey hey! Slow down there." Rainbowdash says, almost being hit by Fluttershy. She doesn't stop, so Rainowdash flies in front of her, and pushes her back. They almost fall over, but she manages to keep them up-right. Fluttershy keeps looking down, keeping her mane over the eye. "Fluttershy, calm down. What is going on?" Fluttershy looks up, sobbing heavily. Rainbowdash holds her mane away, and it exposes her right, black and blue, eye. "What the- Fluttershy, what happened?"

"N-nothing. It's, it's nothing."

"Fluttershy, it's not nothing. Who did this?" She doesn't reply. "We'll, if you need help with anything, just ask. I need to work in the sky today, so don't be afraid to ask." Fluttershy nods, and give a gental smile. Rainbowdash returns the smile. Though it's a lie, it's still a smile. And Fluttershy was happy to see it.

Fluttershy regains conciness. Once again she has a hard time breathing. She sits there for another hour or so, deep in thought. She reaches for a third knife. It's the last one. She throws it.

2 weeks ago.

Fluttershy is leaving RainbowDash's house, and she land near her home. She walks in, and feels a sharp object in her thigh. She looses all feeling in her body, and falls over.

"Now were going to have fun." Gilda steps in front of her. She takes Fluttershys wings, and breaks them. Fluttershy lets out a high-pitched, quiet scream.

"Why? You have always been hurting me, why?" Fluttershy begs for an answer, but Gilda just stands there silently.

"You want to know why. Really, you want to know why? I'll tell you why. Because you are not going to steal Dashie from me!" Gilda takes duct tape, and tapes Fluttershy down to a chair. She tapes her mouth, and locks the door. She then flies up the chimney. Fluttershy passes out. The last thing she remembers is waking up in the hospital, and flying home. No one stopped her, and none of her friends asked or said anything to her.

She is aware that she is in her basement now. Her breathing, this time, is normal. She reaches to grab another knife, but that was the last one. She gets up, and goes to a metal door. There is a metal door with a pad to the left of it. She types in a cirten combination of numbers, and the door opens. She walks in, and pulls a switch. A giant machine glows a deep, yet bright, blue. It has a butterfly in the middle of walks over to a cabinet, it has a lot of parts in it. One is a giant circle, another is a custom trigger, and a third is a heating system. She puts another part in the cabinet. It has a cooling system, and a space for ice. She looks at the giant machine. "Don't worry, it's almost time." She says to the machine. It turns to a cool, light blue, then shuts off on its own. Fluttershy puts away the cloths and the goggles, and returns to her house. Angle is asleep, and the rest of the animals are playing with eachother. She walks upstairs, and falls asleep in her bed, happy with her thoughts of the future.

She wakes up to the feeling of a soft wing on her cheeck. She slowly opens her eyes, and all she can see is blue. She pushes the wing out of her face, expecting to see Rainbowdash. But instead, she sees Gilda, rubbing a pic of blue paper against Fluttershys face, and rubbing her wing on her cheeck. "Hello again." Gilda says.

"No, no please don't hurt me, not again." Fluttershy pleads, curling up into a ball.

"Hurt you? Please, I'm over that. I'm just here to make sure you don't do anything you'll regret." She flies away, not saying anything else. Fluttershy breaths a sigh of both confusion and relief, and tries to get up. Her hooves are tied to the bed. She goes to look at them, but her neck is tied down too.

"Great. Just, great. Angle, could you do me a favor?" Angle looks up from sleeping, and opens his eyes. He sighs, knowing that he has to untie her. He jumps up, and begins to untie her. "I'm sure she was, warning me, for something." Fluttershy says to Angle. Although its true, it's parshily a lie. She doesn't think, she knows. She knows how Gilda feels about Rainbowdash, and she knows that Gilda knows how Fluttershy feels. But what she doesnt know is that if Fluttershys plan goes right, there won't be any compatition. She smiles, and gets up. "Thank you Angle bunny." She looks at Angle, who just gives a thumbs up, and falls over in his bed, back to sleep.

Futtershy walks out of her house, and into her garden. She walks into her tree farm, which houses hundreds of cute little creatures. Fluttershy always take the time to meet, feed, and talk to each and every one of them. As she walks over to the first tree, she sees a ball of bright orange-red falling from the sky. It hit far away, in the middle of the forest. She feels a wave of heat wash over her, then the forest urns a bright, light red. "Fire." She squeals to herself.

"This is your very last warning, stay out of my way!" Gilda screams down to Fluttershy, and then flies away. Fluttershy is left standing at the edge of the forest. She can hear the sounds of pain, agony, panic, and overall chaos take place in the forest. She stands there, in shock. She can't do anything. She can't think, she can't breath, she can't even talk. She just stands there, staring into the bright, hot glaze of the fire. Knowing all of those poor creatures won't be able to do anything to save themselves, and that she can't do anything to save them. Suddenly, a giant wave of water flies over the forest. She looks behind her, and sees Twilight and Rainbowdash, both out of breath.

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" Rainbowdash asks. Fluttershy doesn't answer. She just stands there, staring into the black charcoal forest.

"When I saw the fire, I flew over to Twilights house. She knew a spell to carry large amounts of liquid over a large distance, so we went to the closest lake, and she picked up the water. I flew her over here with her on my back, and now we're here." Fluttershy listened to Rainbowdash explain, and looked back at the forest. Rainbowdash could tell that something else was bothering Fluttershy. "Wait, were there, animals, in there?" She asks. Fluttershy, with huge, depressed eyes, looks back at Rainbowdash and nods silently. "Oh. Umm, come on Twilight, lets give her some time to herself." And the two head off. Fluttershy stands thre, once again alone, and lost in thought. She keeps thinking of Gilda, and how she's the reason that nearly hundreds of innocent creatures died. She then remembers her lab, and her device. Her emotionless face turns to a hard, cold, assuring smile. She heads back into the house, goes down to the basement, puts all of the clothes and the goggles on, and begins to sing.

_"This appeared as a moral dilemma _  
_Cuz' at first, it was weird, that I swore to eliminate _  
_The one object in between me and Rainbowdash _  
_It's true I was vague in the 'how' so how can it be that you, have shown me the light...?_

_"It's a brand new day, and the sun is high._  
_All the birds are singing that your gonna' die_  
_How I heasitated, now I wonder why_  
_It's a brand new day_

_"All the times that you beat me unconscious ill forgive_  
_All your crimes in honesty I'll live_  
_All of that obnoxisnous that you did is through_  
_Now my future's bright and I owe it all to you_  
_Who showed me the light_

_"It's a brand new me_  
_I got no remorse_  
_Now the waters risin' but I know the course_  
_I'm gonna shock the the world_  
_gonna show Gil-da_  
_It's a brand new day_

_"And Rainbow will see the evil me_  
_Not joke who can only fail_  
_And she may cry but her tears will dry _  
_When I give her the keys to a shiny new equestria_

_"It's a brand new day, yea, the sun is high_  
_All the Angels sing because your gonna die_  
_Go ahead and laugh at little Fluttershy_  
_Tell them all goodbye_  
_It's a brand new day..."_

She stops, having had finish the song. She looks at what she created while singing. "Oh yes, this will work perfectly." She says. She walks outside, still dressed. She takes the machine, and heads to the middle of Ponyvill. She warms it up, and pulls down a trigger with her hoof.

"Hey Lyra, what's u-" BonBon is interrupted by seeing Lyra vaporized by a beam of fire. "But Lyra!" She screams to the sky.

"Oops, sorry." Fluttershy sarcastically says. "Now it's time for some fun." She pulls it down again, but not letting go this time. She burns half the village, with the fire spreading quickly. She sees a corpse in a building. She zooms in with her goggles, it's Gilda. "Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha!" Fluttershy keeps on the trigger, burning nearly all of Ponyvill. Suddenly, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkiepie, Applejack and Trixie all stand infringing of Fluttershy, but avoiding the thick beam. Trixie was doing a magic show when Twilight asked for her to come along with them to see what the commotion was.

"Futtershy, stop! Your killing evreypony!" Twilight yelled.

"You honestly think the beam only goes as far as the village, it goes half the world. I'm idling everything!" Fluttershy yells, half laughing evilly. She stops firing, and turns to them. Rarity hides behind Piniepie with Applejack behind her, but not hiding, and Trixie lies down behind Twilight, puts her hooves on her head, and shuts her eyes. "And your not going to stop me!" The wepon warms up, and glows a deep bright purple. She pulls on the trigger, but not before Rainbowdash flies into her, throwing her aim off.

"WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" Rainbowdash yells, not remembering ever being this mad before.

"I did this so we could be together, so we could rule the world together!" Fluttershy screams back, but in a quieter tone.

"What? Fluttershy, I don't love you. I did at one point, but that was before I met Twilight." Rainbowdash explains.

"W-what?" Twilight stutters.

"So, you don't love me. If I can't have you, nopony can!" Fluttershy kicks Rainbowdash off of her, and grabs the weapon. She points it at Rainbowdash, then redirects it to Twilight. "Write about this to the princess!" And she fires.

"No!" But Rainbowdash was too late. It vaporized Twilight. Tears swell up in her eyes, whic are quickly replaced by anger. She flies over to Fluttershy, and begins to beat her up. "You killed countless amounts of ponies, animles, and nature stuff! Why?" Rainbow asks her, stopping the punches to let her talk.

"Because Gilda got in my way, and we were meant to be together." Fluttershy says. She then coughs up blood, and dies. Watching her friend tell her that another friend loved, and then die was all to much for Rainbowdash.

"Gilda, loved me?" She sits next to dead Fluttershy, and is lost in thought. Evreyoomy else put out the fire, saving a total of three houses, part of the town hall, and one school. Rainbowdash looks around, seeing what Fluttershy did to the town. A total of fourty-eight bodies lay on the ground. Twenty were vaporized, one of wich was Twilight. RainbowDash looks at Fluttershy, who is drained of her yellow. Her bodie is a grey-red with harsh dents from RainbowDash's fists. She looks at the weapon. She takes a branch, and sits in front of it.

Applejack looks at what she is doing. She realizes it. "No, wait Rainbowdash!" But she was too late. Rainbowdash throws the branch at the trigger. An amazing array of purple-red appears, and the last thing she ever feels is the heat of the laser.

"Ahh!" Rainbowdash screams, sitting up from her bed. She looks around. Clouds are not on fire, the town looks fine after punching a hole in the floor, and she's alive. She feels a soft, comfortable thing cross her chest, then she looks over. It was Fluttershy's tail.

"Hey Dashie, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asks, rubbing her eyes. Rainbow looks at the clock, 12:50 A.M. She looks at Fluttershy. Her beautiful mane is barely messed up from the bed and pillow, and her color is the same. A beautiful, light yellow with a bright pink mane and tail, along with breath-taking teal colored eyes.

"N-nothing. Just, a bad dream. Sorry for waking you, go back to sleep." She kisses Fluttershys's head, which makes them both blush, and goes back to bed. Rainbow goes to sleep, peaceful.


End file.
